


Max and Zack Through Wizards of Waverly Place

by Lizzey_E13



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Bisexual Zack Martin, Coming Out, Episode: s02e25 Cast-Away... To Another Show (Wizards of Waverly Place), Gay Max Russo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey_E13/pseuds/Lizzey_E13
Summary: So, I read Blood Pressure Boy by Claycastles and I wanted to make this. So this is Zack and Max's relationship through the events of Wizards of Waverly Place. Things like when Max had Conscious, The Mummy Situation, and more.
Relationships: Zack Martin/Max Russo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Conscious Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claycastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claycastles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Pressure Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819546) by [Claycastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claycastles/pseuds/Claycastles). 



> So, if you haven't read Blood Pressure Boy by Claycastles, I highly recommend it. The first few chapters are my basis for this. Max hasn't come out yet but Zack is out to Cody.

“We need to tell someone,” Conscious said, “Someone who can help.”

“No, first, I’m gonna tell Zack,” Max said.

“Why?” Conscious asked, exasperated. 

“Because if I die, he’ll know why,” Max said. Conscious tried to think of a reason not to, but knowing how much he and Zack cared about each other, he honestly understood. 

“Fine. Zack would want to know, and it’s not like your parents know about him. But make it quick!” Conscious said. Max rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Away, away from my new york blues, get me back on that fucking cruise,” Max said, waving his wand toward himself.

“Did your spell really have to--” Conscious was interrupted by the flash of light bringing them to the cruise ship. “Have a curse word in it?” Conscious finished when they appeared in the closet. 

“Why are you still here?” Max asked, exiting the closet. 

“I’m your conscience, Max. I’m part of you,” Conscious answered, following him out of the closet. 

“Right, whatever. Just stay out of sight and follow me.”

“I know how to get to Zack’s cabin. Again. You,” He said. 

“You are not me, you are a dorkier, worse version of me who only wants to do the right thing,” Max said, knocking on Zack’s door. 

The door opened fairly quickly, compared to other times at least, letting the two in.

“Max!” Zack said, hugging Max tightly. “You didn’t tell me you were coming by today,” He said.

“Yeah, it was kind of sudden. Sorry. Is Woody here?” Max asked. Zack nodded.

“Nope. We’re all alone,” He said with a smile. 

“No, you’re not,” Conscious said. There was a small flash of light and Conscious’s appearance changed. He looked more like Max now, but a little taller, and a bit more muscular. 

“Why do you look different?” Max asked, confused. 

“I’m how you appear to other people. I change depending on the people,” Conscious answered. 

“So, this is how…” Max pointed at Zack, who squeezed his lips into a thin line. 

“Exactly.”

“Okay, what happened?” Zack asked. “I’m guessing this is another magic thing.”

“I still think telling him was the wrong thing to do,” Conscious said, crossing his arms. 

“Okay, so you think erasing my boyfriend’s memory would’ve been better?” Max asked, annoyed at his conscience. 

“Well, no…” Conscious said, uncrossing his arms. 

“Then zip it!” Max said. “Okay, this is my conscience, Conscious. I made him because I wanted help to sabotage Justin from the wizard competition, but so far all he’s done is be confusing.”

“If you wanted to scheme, you could’ve just come to me. You know I’m the best in the business,” Zack ‘bragged,’ putting his thumbs in his pockets.

“Well, I already did it. But it could potentially kill me,” Max said. “Just figured I should let you know,” He said before pulling out his wand. “From east to west--”

“Wait, wait. You could die? What did you do?” Zack asked, exasperated. 

“Oh, well, Justin is taking monster hunting and has a book with a bunch of pictures of monsters. So I brought them to life and now they roam the streets of New York,” Max said, as if this were a super common occurrence. Which… it’s not like their possible doom was uncommon. 

“Okay, first of all… that would be genius if it weren't deadly. Second of all, if it’s just in New York, why don’t you just stay here. We’re on a boat, they can’t get you. And we’d get to spend more time together, it’s a win-win,” Zack said with a small laugh, but it was easy to tell that he was just worried. His smile was anxious and he clutched Max’s hand as if he was afraid of letting go, which he was. 

“Huh, I hadn’t thought about that,” Max said. “That’s a great idea.”

“No!” Conscious said, “It isn’t! Max caused this, he has to at least help fix it! He hasn’t even told anyone at home, in the wizard world or literally anyone who could help at all! We need to go back to New York,” Conscious demanded. 

“I hate to say this, Zack… but he’s probably right,” Max said. 

“I know…” Zack said, sad. “Just… please be careful. I care about you. I love you.”

“I love you too, mi amor.” Zack couldn’t help but smile at the nickname, although it did feel kind of bitter-sweet. “And I’ll try my best to be careful. I mean, Justin’s the monster hunter anyway, he’ll be in the most danger.”

“What is wrong with you?” Conscious asked. 

“Okay, I’m gonna head back to New York. I’ll swing by later, okay?” Max said. Zack nodded.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“From east to west, this spell’s jest, wherever we roam, send me back home,” Max said. 

\----------

“Max, what are you doing?” Justin asked. Max looked at Justin.

“I’m wrestling with my conscience,” He said. Alex stifled a laugh. 

“Okay, let’s get back home,” She said, pulling the wand out of her boot.

“A-Actually, I’m gonna head… somewhere. Get a burger or something,” Max said, putting Conscious down. Conscious rolled his eyes.

“No, you’re not you’re gonna go see--”

“Shut up,” Max said sternly. “I’m gonna go see about getting a burger.”

“Okay then,” Alex said. Justin and Alex took out their wands, waved them a couple times and with a flash of a light were out of there. 

“You should come out to them. Lying is only gonna cause more problems,” Conscious said. 

“Shut up, Conscious. I’m not out yet, that’s just how it is. How do you know they’ll be expecting, what if I’m stripped from my position as a wizard, what if I’m kicked out? My anxiety is important to take note of. I’m just being cautious. Now, I need to tell Zack that I’m okay,” Max said, taking out his wand. “Away, away from my new york blues, get me back on that fucking cruise.”

“Again with the cursing!” Conscious exclaimed as they vanished.

“Zack, what’s up with you? Usually you’re calm and collected, why are you so jumpy?” Cody asked. Zack was pacing in his cabin, anxious about his boyfriend. 

“Nothing. I’m just… I had too much sugar, I guess,” Zack said. Cody rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door and Zack bolted for it, opening it so fast that the door hit the wall. 

“Hey,” was all Max could get out before Zack pulled him inside, Conscious following quickly, and shut the door, pushing Max against it with a hug. 

“Max, thank goodness you’re okay!” He exclaimed before peppering Max’s face with kisses.

“Zack, I’m fine, I didn’t even get hurt, you don’t have to react so dramatically,” Max said. “You know Cody’s right there, right?” 

“Yeah,” Zack said. “But I don’t care, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Why were you so worried about him? What bad could happen to him that wouldn’t also happen to you. We live on a boat,” Cody said. Max cleared his throat as Zack pulled away. “And who on earth is that?” He asked, pointing to Conscious. 

“I’m Darren… or Roy… or Gordan… We never really decided,” He said, making Max laugh a bit. 

“I’m gonna go. I have plans with Bailey,” Cody said, leaving the cabin and the chaos that was in it. 

“How’d it go, is everyone okay?” Zack asked. 

“Yep, we’re all good. Alex tricked them onto a train and sent the train to Mexico. And I didn’t get hurt at all,” Max said with a smile. 

“Thank goodness. I’m so glad you’re alive,” Zack said. “And I really hope that’s the last time I’ll ever have to say that.” Max let out a small laugh and put one of his hands on Zack’s shoulder. 

“Oh, it probably won’t be,” Max said. 

“So, can you hang around here now? We can get something to eat,” Zack offered. 

“That sounds amazing, but conscience would be a third wheel,” Max said. Conscious pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I am a part of you!” He exclaimed. 

“And I already have to deal with hiding me, I don’t wanna have to hide Conscious too.” Zack sighed and nodded. 

“I get it. Do you know how to get rid of him?”

“Dude,” Conscious said.

“Nah, but I’ll research it,” Max said. Conscious laughed.

“No, you won’t,” He said. 

“I’ll try,” Max corrected.


	2. Conscious Part 2

“I hate conscious being here. He’s getting me to study, he won’t let me visit, and he gets all the credit for the hard work that I do!” Max exclaimed. He heard Zack sigh.

“I’m sorry, baby. You’ve been working really hard lately, even without Conscious. And you’ve been doing great too!” Zack exclaimed. Max smiled. 

“Gracias, mi amor,” He said, giving Zack chills even over the phone. He heard a small creek. 

“Oh, Woody’s here,” Zack said. Max sighed.

“Does that mean you have to go?”

“Of course not, I can still talk, I was just letting you know,” He said. 

“Who you talkin’ to?” Max heard over the phone, presumably Woody. 

“Mmmmm…” Zack was about to say ‘my boyfriend,’ but just held the M. “Mmmax!” He finished, finally.

“Why don’t you just go down to his cabin?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to you, but that’s a great idea!” Zack exclaimed. “Max, do you think you could bring me to your cabin?”

“I can’t risk it. Plus you’d just get bored from Con-- Roy, making me study,” Max said. 

“Who’s Conroy?” Woody asked, making Max laugh. 

“Max’s roommate,” Zack said quickly. Max was impressed by the quick thinking, but to be fair, Zack lied all the time. 

“I’ve never met him. Huh.”

“Well, you’re probably in different classes. Conroy’s in advanced classes,” Zack said again, thinking on his feet. “That’s why he helps Max study.”

“Oh, maybe Cody would know him--”

“Don’t!” Zack exclaimed. “I-I mean, he doesn’t. I already checked,” He said with a small laugh. Max saw Conscious standing in the doorway, holding some spell books. 

“Hey, I gotta go,” Max said. “Conroy is here,” He said, holding back his laughter at the name. 

“Already? Okay. Talk to you later,” Zack said.

“Bye,” Max said before hanging up. He texted a quick, ‘I love you,’ feeling bad not being able to say it before. 

“That dopey smile has Zack written all over it,” Conscious said. “I told you that you couldn’t talk to him until you were done studying.”

“Yeah? And how do you think that would make Zack feel, huh? Probably not very good,” Max said, standing up and crossing his arms. 

“But he would’ve understood.”

“Zack doesn’t understand why anyone would study, let alone blow off their boyfriend to do study,” Max said. Conscious sighed.

“Whatever. Come on, let’s go downstairs to study,” He said. Max sighed, feeling his phone buzz. He went to reach for it before Conscious snatched it out of his hands. 

“You’ll get this back after you’ve finished studying,” He said, leading Max out of his room. 

“What if it’s Zack?” Max asked, rushing out of his room.

“Then be glad you won’t have the distraction,” Conscious said. 

\------

The entire day, Max was exhausted having Conscious around. He got all the credit while Max did all the work, he was the new second favourite and Max wasn’t even the second favourite to begin with. 

And for Max, the worst part was that he couldn’t talk to Zack. 

So when Alex said she had a spell to get Conscious to be socks, he was already interested. And when he got turned into a laundry machine, he was confused. And when he turned back into a person without Conscious there physically, he may have been as happy as he had ever been. 

“I’ll go get the broom, the dustpan and the double-sided tape, you get some bacon and go to the dog park,” Jerry said to Theresa. They both left, leaving Alex and Max in the living room. 

“Yeah, I didn’t actually need that stuff,” He said, pulling out his wand. “Lampus Fixus,” He said, waving it there. 

“Nice,” Alex said with her signature laugh. 

“I’m gonna head out. If mom and dad ask where I am, say my room. If they go to check on me, text me,” Max said, walking up the stairs.

“Max, that’s upstairs,” Alex said. “Max? Max! Eh, whatever, he’ll figure it out,” She said, walking down the stairs to the sub shop. 

Once he got back to his room, he pulled out his wand again with a big smile. 

“Away, away from these New York blues, get me back on the fucking cruise,” He said happily. He appeared in the closet again before pulling out his phone. 

“Hey, is Woody in the room?” He texted Zack.

“Nope. Coming over?”

Max smiled and rushed to Zack’s room. 

“Does this answer your question?” Max asked. 

“Max!” He exclaimed, hugging Zack again. He kissed Max’s lips happily, missing him so much. 

Although he didn’t want to, he pulled away and turned to the door. 

“Key in my pocket, only I can unlock it,” He recited. “Now we’re all alone,” Max said. “In total privacy.” 

“I like what you’re getting at, but let’s just talk for a while,” Zack said. “I miss being able to hear your voice clearly.”

“Of course, Zach. Wanna cuddle?” Max asked hopefully, honestly liking the idea of just spending time in Zack’s arms. 

“Of course,” Zack said, making way for Max to lay on the bed. Max did so and Zack laid down on him, his head next to Max’s. Max held Zack’s hands in his own. “So, where’s Conscious?”

“Alex turned him into socks, I got turned into a laundry machine, and she put him inside of me. Now he’s just a regular part of me,” Max said. Zack just opened his mouth, not even sure what to say.

“Wha… I am never gonna get used to having a wizard boyfriend,” Zack said. Max let out a small laugh.

“It’s actually not the weirdest thing I’ve been turned into. I was a trashcan once,” Max said. 

“I’m glad you’re not a trashcan now,” Zack said with a small laugh. Max smiled and kissed Zack’s cheek. 

“You’re very cute,” He said. His phone buzzed. “Oh, just a second,” He said, leaning the two of them upward to get his phone out of his back pocket. “Oh, damn, that sucks,” He said nonchalantly before putting his phone on the bed and taking Zack’s hand again.

“What sucks?” 

“Oh, my brother’s vampire girlfriend was kidnapped by a mummy so she didn’t die,” He said. Zack looked at Max, even more confused than when he heard Max was a laundry machine. “They were stuck in an exhibit at the museum and there was a skylight, it wast the only way she wouldn’t get exposed to sunlight. And the fake glass stuff in front of the exhibit was made of plastic so they couldn’t just bust it apart.”

“Why didn’t they just teleport like you do, or use Threemetris Movetris?” Zack asked. Max laughed. 

“I don’t know, why didn’t Justin text someone to come get him? He’s kind of stupid,” He said with another laugh. 

“So, is she dead?”

“Oh, I have no idea. I don’t think so, but if I know Justin, which I don’t, he’ll try for weeks to get her back,” Max said. 

“Well, keep me updated. This sounds interesting. A-And don’t get in danger, please,” Zack treated. “You’re like the first partner I’ve ever actually loved.” He squeezed Max’s hand. “I don’t want to lose you.

“I don’t want to lose you either.”


	3. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a mess, I'm sorry. It's basically Wizards vs Werewolves from Max's POV. It doesn't have as much Zax or Mack (or whatever their ship name is) in it, but it sets up for the next chapter.

“Hey, Zack,” Max said, walking into Zack’s cabin. “You know Alex’s new boyfriend, Mason?”

“Yeah, well, it turns out, he’s a ww…” He trailed off as Woody came into the cabin. “Wwwonderful person,” He said. 

“Who’s a wonderful person?” Woody asked with a smile.

“My sister’s new boyfriend,” Max said nervously. 

“Oh, cool. I just came to get my jacket,” Woody said, grabbing a jacket off his bed. “See ya, Max,” He said before walking out. 

“A werewolf!” He said as soon as he heard the door click shut. 

“I forgot those were real,” Zack muttered. “How did she not know this when she started dating him?”

“Well, they look normal until the night time,” Max said obviously. “And it’s not like Mason knew we’re wizards,” He said. 

“But I thought wizards had like… a certain smell,” Zack said. “Like, Juliet could smell Justin.”

“I keep forgetting I tell you these things. And vampires have a better sense of smell than werewolves,” Max said. 

“Huh. I would’ve never guessed.”

“Anyway, so he’s gonna help us find Juliet with his sense of smell,” Max said. “I’m supposed to be preparing to go to transilvania right now, but, uh…” Max kissed Zack’s cheek. “I just wanted to pop by and say hi.”

“You’re going to transilvania?” Zack asked. “I thought that was fake.”

“Me too. Maybe it’s part of the Wizard world,” He said with a shrug. “Oh, so Alex might flash me back in any moment, so… can I have a kiss?” He asked hopefully. 

“Of course, baby,” Zack said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Max, who kissed back immediately, loving it. 

But soon enough, Max flashed out and Zack fell forward onto his bed. 

Max flashed into the middle of a forrest, his eyes still shut and as if he was still kissing Zack. As soon as he realised he wasn’t, he stopped. 

“Dude, where were you?” Alex asked. 

“Not important,” Max said, blushing slightly, although it went unnoticed under the moonlight. 

“Mason! We just had a victory! Pick me up and spin me around, like Justin did with her,” Alex said. Max watched as Mason did so, wishing he could do the same with his boyfriend. So… the least he could do was bring him a souvenir.

“You’re looking at me and I’m not turning into your minion… or am I?” He asked dramatically. He let out a small laugh. “Just kidding, I don’t know what a minion is,” He said before pocketing the red gems.

Alex looked at him, confused. Max assumed it was because he didn’t know what a minion was, but it was because he pocketed them. 

And then Max watched the drama unfold. Mason saying he and Juliet used to date. He laughed nervously. 

“Hey, guys, check it out,” Max said, putting the Mummy’s eyes over his. “You are now under my power, go make me some waffles!” He said in a deep voice, trying to make them feel better. He laughed nervously, putting the eyes down. “It’s a bad time,” He said, pocketing them again.

He stepped back, not really wanting to get involved with this, not liking to be against people. He liked people, and thought Mason was cool. 

He wanted to stay on good terms with him, but was flashed into their living room by Justin. 

“Family hate code, Max. We hate Mason so you have to hate Mason,” Justin said. Max sighed. 

“Right. Where’s Alex, is she okay?” Max asked, shoving his hands in his pocket, feeling the eyes. He had an idea of what to do with them, but he was afraid Zack wouldn’t like it. 

“She’s in the lair, crying her eyes out,” Justin said

“I can’t believe Mason said that," Juliet said. "I mean, actually I can believe it, Mason’s always been very impulsive and--”

“We get it,” Justin said, not liking the memory of Mason saying that to his girlfriend. 

“Right, sorry,” Juliet said. She cleared her throat. “I should probably go home. I don’t think Alex would love to see me. Bye, Max.” She kissed Justin’s cheek. “Bye Justin.”

“Should I go check on her?” Max said. 

“No, we should probably let mom do it. She’s a girl, maybe she’ll understand a boy breaking their heart,” Justin said. Max held back his laughter a bit.   
Yeah, Max knew all about that. But Justin didn’t know that, and neither did Alex. The last thing he needed was to let it slip. 

“You’re right. I’m gonna go to bed,” Max said. It was super late, and although he wanted to visit Zack, it was so late that he’d probably fallen asleep anyway, and Max was tired too. 

So he actually went to bed. 

The next day, he was ordered to go outside and sweep. He didn’t know why, but he automatically guessed it was to keep him away from Alex so he didn’t say or do anything stupid that would just hurt her more. 

And with that in mind, when Mason looked like he was heading towards the shop, Max stalled in the only way he knew how.

By coming off like a complete idiot. 

“Mason! I knew you’d come back to hang out with me,” Max said. He knew that wasn’t why Mason was back. “You’re so loyal. You’re like a dog. Like a were-dog,” He said, resting his head and hands on the top of the broomstick. Mason was annoyed, but it didn’t get him to leave.

“Yeah, I came to talk to Alex,” He said. 

“Talk to Alex? That’s crazy. That’s like a fox. Like a were-fox,” He said, trying to get him to leave him and his sister alone. Mason let out a small sigh.

“Where’s Alex--”

“Were-Alex,” Mason said quickly. It did get him to leave this time, but toward the Waverly Sub Station.

Mason cursed under his breath and followed Mason inside.

Max watched as Mason told Alex how much he loved her. It made him feel bad. Maybe he should’ve given him a second chance and just told him where she was.

So, when he ran into Mason again later, he decided to bring him up to see Alex. He did keep up his stupid front though. Max knew how to talk to people, and he knew this was either charming or idiotic depending on how they already felt about him. So acting this way often just left the other person to make their own assumptions about him.

He wasn’t actually that stupid. But he liked not having the pressure of being smart, and it was fun to not be like Justin.

He was scolded by Harper immediately when they finally got to their apartment. 

“Max, how could you do this?” She asked.

“Well, let me tell you, it wasn’t easy finding the key to the door we never use because it was inside when we needed it. That’s how,” He said, basically avoiding the question. He thought it was better than explaining that he thought Mason wasn’t such a bad guy, especially to the best friend of the victim of heartbreak. 

He walked into the kitchen, letting all the drama unfold, and dug into the junk drawer, looking for thread. Though, he couldn’t find any. Harper probably took what they had in there for her own crafts, which was okay. She was going to make some use out of something they never used. 

Once Alex and Mason left, Max thought he might get a little revenge. For Harper’s rudeness earlier.

“Wow, you were on Alex-Watch?” He asked. “Way to watch her leave,” He said before leaving for Harper’s room. 

There, he found some black thread. Then, he went back to the living room, where Harper no longer was. She probably was trying to get away from Jerry. 

He shrugged, pulled out the mummy eyes, and began trying to make a sort of basket-loop thing out of the thread that the gem could sit in. 

It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. 

“Max, where’s Alex?” Justin asked, worried. He had Juliet with him, probably returning from a date.

“Oh, she went to Transilvania with Mason,” He said. “They’re gonna find that necklace to see if Mason really loves her.”

“What?” Justin yelled. “You didn’t stop them?”

“No. I know you don’t think so, but Mason’s a pretty good guy,” Max said. “And I’ve never seen Alex happier than she was with him.”

“Let’s just go find them and bring Alex back,” Justin said.

“Why do I have to go?” Max asked, wanting to continue on his gift for his boyfriend. 

“She’s your sister too! And you’re the one who caused this,” He said. Max sighed, stood up, pocketed the eyes again and stood next to Justin.

“Let’s get this over with.”

And with a wave of Justin’s wand, they flashed to Transilvania. 

“There you are!” Justin exclaimed.

“Wha-- How did you guys find us?” Alex asked. Max put his hand up and pointed to Justin through it.

“Don’t tell her it was me,” He whispered, but Alex definitely heard it. “Mason! It’s good to see you again, buddy,” He said, wanting so badly to remain on good terms with him.

“You too,” Mason said quickly before Justin pushed Max out of the way. “I wish you were cool with me like your little brother,” Mason said. Max let out a small sigh of relief. They were cool.

“That’s where you’re right. You and I are not cool! Now back away from my sister,” Justin said, ironically pushing Mason closer to Alex. 

“Justin, it’s okay. He’s gonna prove his love to me with the true love necklace,” Alex said. 

“As long as you guys are here, could you help look for it?” Mason asked. Max let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll help you find it! It’s weird, I love things that glow, I’m like a moth. Like a were-moth,” Max said. The truth was, he knew why he liked things that glowed. He so obviously had ADHD. But he thought the joke was funny, and it was a little inside joke with himself for having ADHD.

Max left the little group, hearing Justin talk to Mason about how he didn’t approve, yada yada. It was getting kind of old at this point. He went to look for the necklace on his own. 

After Max went full-on wolf, he went through a door, as to protect himself. But that door had some stairs. Maybe the necklace was on higher ground. 

The upper floor was a little scary, as there wasn’t a guard rail. It was more like walking on top of the temple walls. When he was up there, he saw Alex looking up there too.

“I found the necklace!” She immediately started throwing stuff trying to get it down.

He was going to run after it, but thought it was best to wait until she stopped throwing stuff. 

Once she did stop throwing stuff, he ran over to the necklace. He wanted to put it in his pocket so he didn’t misplace it again, but he didn’t have any space. 

He took out the mummy eyes and put them down carefully. He stuffed the necklace in his pocket and made his way back to the door. 

“Alex!” He called. “Hey, I got the necklace down!” He said, handing it to her. He paused for a moment, hoping for a thank you, or a hug, or… literally anything. But, as usual, he got nothing. “But the mummy eyes are still up there,” He said, running back to the door. 

He crouched down to collect the eyes in his pocket, which he did, but he saw what happened down below. Mason turned into a wolf and Juliet told into an old woman. 

His heart sank for his siblings. He felt terrible. He could’ve tried harder to help, he could’ve done something to stop this. But it was too late now, and all that was running through his mind was how crushed he’d be if he lost Zack. 

And if he did, how much he would give just to see him one more time. 

He walked to the other side of the wall, to a different set of stairs and stood on the landing, hoping for the sound to echo. 

And he howled. It wouldn’t bring Juliet back, but Justin already had his moment to see her one last time. Maybe, just maybe… it would bring in Mason. 

“Max!” Alex said, getting his attention and getting him to stop.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m howling, what does it look like I’m doing?” He said before howling again. 

He heard a wolf’s howl in return, and in the gateway was Mason. Max saw the small, sad smile on Alex’s face as Mason walked off and he gave a small wave.

“I’ll see you around buddy,” He said.

“Promise me we’ll find normal people,” Alex said.

“We’re not normal people,” Justin told her. 

Max had a normal people. The thought of Zack made him smile, but it felt bitter because of the situation. 

He flashed out of there, back to the living room.

“Ah!” Harper yelled. “You guys need to flash where people aren’t because, it’s a little scary.” 

“Sorry. But Harper, perfect timing, I need your help!” He exclaimed. 

“What’s up, Max?”

“I want to make a necklace out of…” He dug the eyes out of his pocket. “These. I mean, I want 2 necklaces, one for each.”

“Awe, is it for your girlfriend?” She asked, nudging his shoulder.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Max said. ‘But I do have a boyfriend,’ He thought, failing to hide his smile.

“Oh. Who’s the second one for then?” Harper asked.

“Just a, uh…” He braced himself for the next word. “Friend,” He said. 

“Do you like this friend?” She teased. 

“Yes,” He muttered. 

“So, do you want to date this friend?” She teased again. Max stifled a laugh, as he was already dating this ‘friend.’ But he liked how she wasn’t using gendered terms.

“I mean… kind of, they’re really cool. But I also thought that they’d just enjoy this necklace,” Max said. 

“They… Oh, are they nonbinary?” She asked with a smile. 

“No, he… wait, you know what nonbinary is?” He asked. Harper shrugged.

“You dress like me enough and you get asked if you’re nonbinary. Apparently they can be kind of out there with their style,” She said. “But did you say he? Do you like a guy?” 

“Well--” There were two flashes and the two sad Russo’s appeared, They sat on either end of the couch. “Let’s go somewhere private,” He said, leading her to his room. 

“Wow, it’s actually clean in here,” She said. “I was bracing myself for it to be awful.”

“Yeah, after Conscious, I realized it was kind of nice. So I charmed my door for the room to be cleaned when it opens,” Max said. 

“That’s really smart, Max. You should let Alex know about it, she’d love that.” Max shrugged.

“Nah, I’m good,” He said. “Now, about what you were saying earlier. Yes, I like a guy. I’m gay,” He said. “And I have a boyfriend, that’s who this is for,” He said.

“Aww!” Harper exclaimed.

“But you can’t tell anyone,” Max said. “I will hex you,” He said. He really wouldn’t. He was a pacifist. And he didn’t know what hex meant.

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone. Now, let’s get to make those necklaces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Max came out to Harper. Will she be able to keep this secret, or will she tell Alex like she usually does?  
> Also, sorry this chapter was so long, I didn't mean for it to be.


	4. Mummy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gives Zack the necklace from the last chapter

“Finished one,” Harper said, handing one of the necklaces to Max, who was happily texting Zack. 

“Woah, already?” Max said, taking the necklace and studying it. The eye was carried by black thread that looked like a diamond around the sphear. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty simple. And it’s way easier with thread than it is with wire,” She said. “Oh, this reminds me, I need to work on my seashell dress and sea glass accessories,” She said. “I’ll finish this necklace and then get to that,” She said. 

“Thanks, Harper. I really appreciate this,” Max said. 

“Of course, Max. You’re like the little brother I never had,” She said. “So… where’d you meet this boy? What’s his name, give me all the details!” She requested excitedly. Max sighed, knowing this was coming.

“His name is Zack Martin, we met on that cruise that we went on when Justin won that competition. He saved me from those arm clocks,” Max said. “Anyway, then we shared a slushie, flirted with his brother on accident, we kissed, then raced on luggage carts. It was awesome!” He said, smiling at the fond memories. 

“Wait, how did you flirt with his brother by accident?” Harper asked, looking up from the necklace for a second. 

“He’s a twin and at the time I didn’t know. I can tell the difference now, looking back on it, it’s weird that it even happened. They look completely different,” Max said, pulling a picture of the two up on his phone. He showed it to Harper. 

“Oh, I know him! He was in my Marine Biology class. I mean, Alex’s Marine Biology class. He sat next to me,” She said. “But they do look really similar, I can see how you could get them mixed up.”

“Really? I don’t,” Max said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

“How can you tell the difference?”

“Zack’s the hot one,” He said, as if it were obvious. “And he’s shorter, has a rounder face and less moles. Once you see the differences you can’t unsee them,” He said. 

“Well, I guess that’s fair. So, does Zack live nearby? Can I meet him?” Harper asked excitedly. 

“Uh… He lives… near-ish,” Max said. “I mean, he lives a town away,” He said. A complete lie, but if he told Harper that he was teleporting onto a moving boat to see his boyfriend, she’d definitely tell his family. “I teleport myself near his house and walk the rest of the way.”

“Cool. Does he know you’re a wizard?” She asked.

This was the big one. Zack did know he was a wizard, knew plenty of stuff about the others too. But it was another one of those things. If he told Harper, she’d tell the others.

“No. He doesn’t. He thinks I’m completely average,” He said. 

“Cool. The last thing we need is someone who goes around telling people you guys are wizards,” She said, standing up. 

“Zack would never do that,” Max said. Zack wasn’t doing that. 

“Right. Well, here’s the necklace. I hope he likes it. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” She said. “See you later, Max,” She said, leaving the room. 

Max sat down on his bed. 

“Yeah, I give it a week before that blows up.” He looked at the necklaces in his hands. He pulled it over his head and smiled, looking down at it. He tightened the strings, pulling it higher up onto his chest. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Zack. 

“Hey, can I come over? I have a surprise for you.”

“Sure. I’ll get Woody to leave then you can flash right into my room.”

Max waited for the go ahead and after he did, he flashed into the room.

“I’m so glad to see you again. It’s been a couple days, and I was afraid that mummy hurt you,” He said. “That was a strange sentence… but probably not my strangest.” Max let out a small laugh.

“Well, I’m fine. And I brought something for you,” He said. Zack held out his hands, honestly excited. Max dropped the necklace into his hands. 

“Oh, cool… what is it?” He asked. Max smiled softly at his boyfriend's adorable reaction.

“It’s a mummy eye,” He said. “I had my friend Harper turn it into a necklace for you.” He held the charm of his own necklace, showing it to Zack. “I have one too. D-Do you like it?” He asked quietly, nervous. He cursed himself silently for stuttering. 

“Yeah. I mean, it skeeves me out a little. But otherwise, it’s awesome! I just don’t know if I could get away with wearing a necklace without someone making fun of my sexuality,” Zack said. “Not that I’m not happy to be bi, I am, and I love you, but it’s like being outed as the wrong thing and being shamed for it.”

“No, I get it. But you could always wear it under your shirt, like uh…” 

He took the necklace and put it around Zack’s neck, not tightening it and leaving it long. He lifted the charm and pulled the collar of Zack’s shirt back (making them both blush madly), and dropped it under his shirt. 

“There, now no one can see it,” Max said with a smile. Zack smiled too. 

“Thank you, Max. I love it,” Zack said. He kissed Max’s lips for a split second, afraid of Woody walking back in. 

“I’m so glad you like it,” Max said. Zack sat down on his bed. 

“So, how’d you guys defeat the mummy?” He asked. 

“Oh, well, it was pretty easy. All I had to do was pull the bandages off him and he turned to dust,” Max said. “Then we found Juliet.”

“That’s great! So everyone’s happy now?” Zack asked. Max laughed at how sad their lives were.

“No,” He said. “You see, Mason and Juliet used to date. Like 300 years ago. And Mason told Juliet he loved her.”

“Oh. So are they dating again?”

“No, Mason scratched Juliet, Juliet bit Mason. So now Juliet looks like a 2143 year old woman and Mason is a regular wolf,” Max said. 

“That’s a strangely specific number.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s just how old she is,” Max said. “Anyway, now Justin and Alex are both broken.” 

“That’s… sucks,” Zack said. Max nodded. 

“It is sucks,” He said. “But it made me realise something. 

“Oh, what’d you realise?” Zack asked. Max squeezed Zack’s hand. 

“It made me realise just how crushed I’d be if I lost you,” He said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Which brings me to my next thing.”

“What do you mean?” Zack asked, a little nervous. 

“I told Harper that we’re dating. When I asked her to make the necklaces, she had gotten halfway there, and when someone’s halfway there, you can’t just deny them the other half, it’s rude!” Max said. “I’m sorry. I know you weren’t ready to come out to anyone else.”

“It’s okay, Max. And it’s not like she can tell anyone here,” Zack said. 

“And she won’t be telling anyone there either. I made sure of it,” Max said. 

“How?”

“She promised like 5 times.” 

“Right,” Zack said. “Hey, can we go to your house? I feel really cuddly right now,” He said, feeling embarrassed to admit it. Usually Max was the one asking for affection. 

“Of course. Brace yourself, okay?” He said, taking out his wand. He wrapped his arm around Zack’s shoulder, which wasn’t actually necessary, he just liked it, and with a wave of his wand, they appeared in his room. 

“I used to say I’d never get used to that… but I think I’m used to it now.” 

“Cool,” Max said. He laid down on his bed. “Cuddles, mi amor?” He asked. Zack smiled and laid down, half on top and half next to him. 

“Of course, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't amazing, but I just really wanted to write it, Part 2 will be out soon.


End file.
